1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a weed puller and garden tool and more specifically to a pair of elongated arms or handles having handgrips at one end and interchangeable tools selectively connected at opposite ends for use independently or orientation of the arms in crossed pivotal relationship, combined with a garden cart having coacting means thereon to enable the arms to be selectively connected thereto for enabling the arms to be used in moving the cart to a desired site, thereby reducing the number of independent tools necessary for proper lawn or garden care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soil digging or working implements incorporating pivotally connected arms or handles are well known with various structures being provided for pivotally interconnecting the components. The following U.S. patents disclose exemplary structures of this type: U.S. Pat. No: 267,766 -- Nov. 21, 1882 -- Armstrong U.S. Pat. No: 281,194 -- July 10, 1883 -- Kohler U.S. Pat. No. 325,212 -- Aug. 25, 1885 -- Kohler U.S. Pat. No: 659,518 -- Oct. 9, 1900 -- Estlack U.S. Pat. No: 752,115 -- Feb. 16, 1904 -- Smith U.S. Pat. No: 1,588,927 -- June 15, 1926 -- Willis.